


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by ski167



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic, Domestic Loki, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Sassy Loki, domestic clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ski167/pseuds/ski167
Summary: Clint and Loki lead a very private life... but their secret was bound to get out eventually.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 59





	Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

Clint and Loki's life was _very_ private. They hardly ever showed affection around others. Just the occasional headrest or linked fingers. The others weren't very surprised by this, but sometimes thought it was a little strange. But when no one else was around? Things always got out of hand. Today was going to be one of those days. It was a rare occasion: they had the entire compound to themselves. Not for long, only about half the day before at least two people returned. But they were going to make the most of it. At least as much as they could. Things had been getting a bit more complicated lately. 

"Barton, if you don't give me what I asked for right now, I-" Loki's threat was cut short by Clint's lips on his. 

"Mm, Loki, you're so needy. I wonder if she'll be like you." he murmured. 

"With any luck, _he_ will be." Loki snarked. Clint smiled a little. "Please, will you just give in already? I am not needy, by the way. It's the hormones." Clint shook his head and kissed him again gently. 

"Don't wanna risk it. You'll survive like this," he responded. Loki huffed but didn't say anything else. Loki settled into Clint's arms. They were lying on the couch in the common room. Because there was no one there, they were more comfortable cuddling in a place where anyone could see. Clint slid his hand down to Loki's slightly swollen abdomen. He was starting to show more, and it was pleasing to both of them. Because the God of Mischief had Frost Giant heritage, his skin was always cooler than Clint's, and he preferred to be in colder rooms. Clint shifted so Loki's back was pressed to his chest. 

"'m tired, you kept me up last night," Clint said. Loki leaned back into him.

"Apologies, my love. I had trouble sleeping." Loki replied softly.

"It's okay. You rival Tony sometimes with your insomnia. Do you want to sleep now? Nobody will be home for another couple of hours, you'll have time to recast your magic to hide the baby." Clint asked. Loki nodded wordlessly. Within minutes, Loki was sleeping soundly. Clint ran his fingers through the raven locks. Soon, he was asleep as well. 

3 hours later, Nat and Bruce arrived at the compound. Their small talk stopped abruptly at the sight of Loki pressed to Clint's chest, and one of Clint's arms wrapped around Loki, both still asleep. They stood there for a moment, dumbstruck. They must have been pretty exhausted because usually, the couple wasn't so affectionate in a place that the team would see. 

"Loki looks... different. Do you see it?" Nat asked. Bruce tilted his head.

"Kinda. Probably just the way he's positioned. Should we let them sleep or wake them up and spare them from the rest of the team?" Bruce replied. She shrugged.

"They seem pretty tired, otherwise they wouldn't have let their guard down. Leave them, I guess, but tell everyone to be quiet." She said. He nodded and sent out a quick text. The two went their separate ways and left the pair alone. When Steve walked in hand in hand with Bucky, around a half-hour later, they too were stunned. Bruce's text had been vague, saying only to be quiet when they entered. Bucky was the first to move, motioning for Steve to follow. Steve's kindness won him over, though, and before he left he pulled a blanket over the duo. The action caused Loki to stir a bit, but he quickly went back to sleep, assuming it was just Clint. Steve then followed Bucky out. Peter was the next to arrive, an hour and a half after Bucky and Steve. Being the pure little cinnamon roll that he was, he decided to wake Clint before Tony got there, knowing it would end in relentless teasing. He tapped Clint's shoulder.

"Mr. Barton, sir?" he asked quietly. Clint stirred, blinking awake. Peter stepped back. "I-I just thought you might not like being in here when Tony gets home," he tried to explain in a whisper, so as not to wake Loki. Clint nodded.

"Thanks, kid," he said in a sleep-filled voice. Peter grinned and ran off to wherever he was going. Clint scooped Loki up, leaving the blanket on the couch. Loki started to wake up, making a small sound. "Shh, baby, go back to sleep." he said, kissing Loki's forehead. At the exact same time, Nat walked into the room. She raised an eyebrow.

"Well aren't you two just the domestic pair." She said with a smile. "By the way, is something different with Loki?" Clint panicked a little.

"No, why?" he replied quickly. She shrugged. 

"He just looked different, is all. Bruce said it was probably just the position he was sleeping in." 

"Yeah, that was probably it," he said. He walked off without another word. Reaching their room, Clint gently laid Loki on the bed. Loki stirred again, slowly opening his eyes. "Sorry sweetheart, did I wake you?" Clint asked. He shook his head. 

"Why did we move?" Loki questioned. 

"People were starting to come home, and Peter thought we wouldn't like the attention." Clint answered. Loki smiled a little.

"He is a delightful child," Loki said. "Very innocent and considerate. I wish ours's to be like him." Clint grinned at his partner. 

"Yeah, me too." 

Two months passed, and the couple became even more withdrawn. Loki was 6 months along and was getting more hormonal. He became easily irritated around the other team members, even Peter. He was tired, but often had trouble sleeping, which led to the irritability. He also had very specific cravings. One night, when he couldn't sleep, Loki crept out of their room and into the kitchen. When Clint woke up a few minutes later, he left to go find Loki. The lights in the kitchen led him to a pregnant Loki sitting on the table eating pancakes _drenched_ in chocolate syrup. Clint rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He tilted his head in confusion. Loki glanced up at him and kept eating. 

"The child desired food," Loki said, not caring at all. Clint tapped his ear, indicating he didn't have his hearing aids. Clint walked over and sat down at the table. He looked around for the time and saw it was 2:37 a.m. He shot Loki an exasperated look. Loki flashed him a smile in return. Clint shook his head and leaned it against his hand to watch Loki. Just then, Peter wandered in and took in the sight of the god on the table, and his tired partner next to him. He opened his mouth to say something, but Loki held up a finger to hush him. He set his plate to the side and tapped Clint. Usually, Clint knew when someone else entered the room, but he was too tired for that. Clint looked up, then at Peter. His mouth opened in surprise. He looked back at Loki. 

"A-are you... pregnant? Is it a secret? Is that why you've been so weird lately?" Peter asked. Loki blinked at the rapid-fire questions. Clint went to get his hearing aids, knowing he wouldn't be going back to sleep for a while. Loki sighed. 

"Yes, Peter. I am with child. We have kept it from everyone, and we would like it to stay that way. I have not been 'weird', it is a reaction to the hormones." Loki explained. Peter made a little sound of understanding. He walked a little closer. 

"How many months are you? Can I touch?" Peter prompted. Loki nodded.

"I am 6 months along. Yes, you can touch." Peter smiled and drew closer to him cautiously. He placed a hand on Loki's stomach in awe. He looked up with excitement in his eyes. Loki returned an amused look. Loki felt a flutter, and the baby kicked against Peter's palm. Just then, Clint returned. 

"Mr. Barton! The baby kicked me!" Peter was thrilled. He had never felt a baby kick before. Clint was happy too. Their baby didn't kick very often. He reached out and placed his hand next to Peter's. Loki grasped his hand tightly and looked at his stomach in wonder. Peter stayed for a few more minutes, and after agreeing to keep the secret, he returned to his room. Clint and Loki shared a loving gaze. 

"Our baby." Clint said softly. 

"Our baby." Loki repeated. 

A month and a half later, the secret was out. Peter had accidentally mentioned when they were in the middle of a movie night. Clint had been present, but Loki was on the roof, despite the crisp October weather. The team's movie marathon had gone a little long, and it was nearing midnight. 

"Alright kiddo, off to bed for you. Nothing good comes of staying up too late." Tony said.

"But what about the first time I got to feel a baby kick?" Peter retorted. Tony looked confused.

"When was that? Whose baby?" Tony asked. Peter reddened as he realized his mistake. Clint was glaring daggers at him. He clamped his mouth shut. Tony looked around the room for any clues. "Well, I'm not pregnant, and neither is Steve or Bucky. Bruce? Nat?" They shook their heads. Nat had a small, knowing smile. "And uh, that leaves Thor and Clint, right? Clint, pretty sure we would realize that, no matter how secretive you are. Thor, do you have some weird Asgardian ability that lets you get pregnant?" Thor shook his head.

"But, you forget my brother. He is not of Asgardian heritage, so you may want to question him as well." Thor said. Tony got a sly look. He turned back to Clint. 

"Got somethin to share with the group, Barton?" Tony smirked. Clint turned his glare on Tony.

"No." he said coldly. Peter looked a little confused at that, and Tony didn't miss a second of it. Tony continued to pester Clint until Loki appeared. Clint stood in front of Loki protectively.

"Don't bother him with your bullshit, Stark. So what if Peter felt a baby kick? Doesn't mean it was a team member's." Clint said harshly. Loki placed his hand on Clint's hip.

"Language," Steve interrupted. 

"I think it is time they knew, my love," Loki said quietly. Clint frowned at that. 

"You don't have to give in to him, nobody needs to know." Clint whispered back. Loki shook his head and undid the magic that hid his bump. He stepped in front of Clint to reveal their secret. The others stared in awe and wonder. The couple spent the next ten minutes answering questions and letting a few people touch. Suddenly, Nat remembered what had started all of this. 

"Peter, isn't it time you got to bed?" Peter gave a weak argument but headed off. A final question popped into Steve's head. 

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

Clint answered 'girl' at the same time Loki said 'boy'. The pair looked at each other and laughed. 

It was now mid-December, and Loki was due any day. Clint kept insisting he not do anything and hardly let him leave wherever he was sitting. More than a few times, Clint had woken up to find Loki out on the balcony, without any kind of jacket. Clint had let him stay out for a little while, knowing the cold was comforting to him. One day, Clint was standing on the balcony with him when Loki suddenly stiffened. 

"Clint. The baby is here." he said flatly. Clint went wide-eyed. Before he could even start to panic, Loki placed a cool hand on his chest. "Just take me to the med bay, please. Everything is going to be alright." Clint nodded, still starting to freak out. A _baby_. They were having a _baby_. He was gonna be a dad! He wrapped his arm around Loki's waist and helped him down to the med bay. Bruce was there, no surprise. As soon as he saw the couple he knew. He walked over to meet them. 

"Okay, Loki, let's have you lay down right here, and we'll get you some painkillers. Clint, you wanna sit next to him?" Bruce said, turning to grab painkillers. "Do you want me to call anyone else down here?" Clint looked at Loki. Loki shook his head.

"Not until it's over." Loki said firmly. He winced at a sudden contraction. Clint grabbed his hand.

"It's gonna be alright, sweetheart. Just relax, okay? You're gonna be fine." Clint reassured. Loki's breathing quickened as more contractions hit. He tightened his grip on Clint's hand. 

2 hours passed. A sharp cry filled the air, and then there was silence. A beat. Then, a small wail started. Clint and Loki gasped. Bruce smiled and held up a small bundle. 

"Congratulations, you have a happy, healthy baby girl! Born December 13, she's 5 pounds, 8 ounces." Clint's mouth opened, but no sound came out. Loki held out his arms to hold her. Once the baby was in his arms, she immediately stopped crying. Clint looked at Loki. 

"I told you it would be a girl." he said with a grin. The baby turned her head at the sound of his voice, and opened her eyes a little. She had Clint's piercing blue eyes, and soft black hair on her head, which was obviously inherited from Loki. 

"What are you going to name her?" Bruce asked. Loki looked at Clint, who nodded. 

"Lily," he whispered. 

A few weeks later, everyone had met the baby and occasionally helped out if they were needed. Clint was on baby duty today, and he couldn't get Lily to stop crying. Loki was somewhere else in the compound, most likely the roof. Clint was exhausted. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly, one idea popped into his mind. He started to gently sway back and forth.

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,  
You make me happy, when skies are gray,  
You'll never know, dear, how much I love you,  
Please don't take my sunshine away." _

Clint's soft and gentle singing made Lily stop crying and drift off. He laid her in her crib and turned around to see Loki in the doorway.

"I didn't know you could sing." he said. Clint shrugged.

"My mom used to sing it to me." he replied. Loki walked over and pressed his head into Clint's chest. Clint wrapped his arms around him.

"I thought it was beautiful. And no one will ever take our little sunshine away." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I got this super cute idea in my head and decided to neglect everything and write it, so I hope it turned out as well as I thought! Also, Clint's lullaby is one my mom sang to me and my siblings, so if you've never heard it and want to hear what it sounds like, just let me know


End file.
